motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (2014)
Godzilla is a 2014 American monster film directed by Gareth Edwards. It is a reboot of Toho's Godzilla franchise, acting as the 30th installment in said franchise, and serves as the first film in Legendary Pictures' MonsterVerse. The film was produced by Legendary Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. It was released on May 16, 2014. A sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, was released on May 31, 2019. A third film, Godzilla vs. Kong, will follow on November 20, 2020. Plot In 1954, an ancient alpha predator known as Godzilla is lured to an island in an attempt to kill it with a nuclear bomb. In 1999, Monarch scientist Ishiro Serizawa and Viviene Graham investigate a colossal skeleton underground that was unearthed by a collapsed mine in the Philippines. In the cave they find two giant spores; one dormant and the other hatched with a trail that leads out of the cave to the sea. In Japan, the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant experiences unusual seismic activity; Supervisor Joe Brody sends his wife Sandra with a team of other technicians to into the reactor, which is suddenly breached by a tremor. Sandra and her team are unable to escape and die as the plant collapses. Fifteen years later in 2014, Joe's son Ford, a U.S. Navy explosive ordnance disposal officer, return from a tour of duty to his wife Elle and young son Sam in San Francisco but has to immediately depart for Japan after Joe is detained for trespassing in the Janjira quarantine zone. Determined to find out the cause of the Janjira meltdown, Joe manages to persuade Ford to accompany him to their old home in the quarantine zone and retrieve vital data; along the way, they discover that the quarantine zone is not contaminated by radiation and successfully retrieve the data before being discovered by soldiers and taken to a secret facility in the ruins of the power plant. After several power failures, a giant winged creature emerges and escapes, destroying the facility. Joe is severely wounded and dies as he and Ford are taken by helicopter to the U.S.S. Saratoga. The incident is reported around the world to be an earthquake. Serizawa, Graham, and Ford join the U.S. Navy task force led by Admiral William Stenz to research the creature, called a "MUTO" (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism). Serizawa and Graham reveal to Ford that a 1954 deep sea expedition triggered the appearance of Godzilla and nuclear tests in the 1950s were really attempts to kill him. They eventually established Project Monarch to secretly study Godzilla and other similar creatures like the MUTO, which traveled from the Philippine mines to Janjira and caused the meltdown, and how they are connected with each other. Ford reveals that Joe had monitored echolocation signals that indicated the MUTO was communicating with something. The MUTO attacks a Russian submarine and drops it on land in Hawaii to eat the sub's nuclear material. Godzilla arrives, creating a tsunami in Honolulu, and briefly engages the MUTO in battle until it flees. Meanwhile, in Nevada, a second MUTO, larger and wingless, emerges from the other spore and devastates Las Vegas. The scientists deduce that the second MUTO is female and was the one that the male was communicating with, and that the two creatures will meet to breed in San Francisco. They lure Godzilla there as he is hunting them. Stenz approves a plan to use nuclear warheads to lure the monsters to the open ocean and destroy them, with more power in the warheads than the power in the bomb used on Godzilla in 1954; all over the scientists' objections concerning the monsters' radioactive nature. Ford volunteers his extensive EOD knowledge and returns to the U.S., joining the team that is delivering the warheads by train, but the train is intercepted by the female MUTO, which devours most of the warheads. The single remaining warhead is lifted with Ford to San Francisco and is activated after a confrontation between the military and Godzilla at the Golden Gate Bridge. The warhead is stolen by the male MUTO and taken to the female, who forms a nest around it in the Chinatown area. Ford and a strike team enters the city via HALO jump to find and disarm the warhead while Godzilla battles the MUTOs. The team is unable to access the timer, and set the warhead on a boat for disposal at sea. The MUTOs eventually get the upper hand in the battle, but Ford manages to distract them enough to allow Godzilla to emerge victorious in the end, killing the male MUTO by slamming it with his tail into the side of an office building and the female by firing his atomic breath down her throat, beheading her. Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion on the city shore. With the rest of his team wiped out, Ford uses the last of his energy to get the boat with the warhead out to sea and is rescued before the warhead explodes and reunites with his family at the Oakland Coliseum emergency shelter the following morning. Godzilla awakens, rising from the destroyed San Francisco, and with a final, victorious roar returns to sea while media hails him as "King of the Monsters - savior of our city?". Cast * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Ford Brody * Ken Watanabe as Dr. Ishiro Serizawa * Elizabeth Olson as Elle Brody * Juliette Binoche as Sandra Brody * Sally Hawkins as Dr. Vivienne Graham * David Strathairn as Rear Admiral William Steinz, USN * Bryan Cranston as Joe Brody * Richard T. Jones as Captain Russell Hampton, USN * Victor Rasuk as Sergeant Tre Morales, USAF * Carson Bolde as Sam Brody Category:Films Category:Monster films Category:Action films Category:Reboots Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Horror films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films